


Truth or Dare

by Koe



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Nude Photos, Old Friends, Porn Video, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who do you challenge, Orton?" Dean brings the conversation back on track.</p><p>"Well... you then. Same question."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1-rhiannon-1.livejournal.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1-rhiannon-1.livejournal.com).



"The freakiest sex I ever had?" says Randy.

Seth laughs so he gets sports drink up in his nose and ends up making a series of undignified snorts. "Should'a stayed with beer", Dean replies.

"Well, there was that time in the ring..." Randy continues. Every face in the room is suddenly facing his way.

"There was this guy I was feuding with at the time and he sometimes got really worked up and didn't always know what he was doing. At least that's my theory. And yes, you know him, but I'm not saying who it is."

"Yeah, you don't need to tell us because we all know already. Besides we've all seen ring boners and that's not sex, man. Not SEX sex", AJ protests.

"Well..." Orton is all red in the face now. "Okay... I did have a girlfriend dead set on pegging me once. But it was just that one time. But she did secretly try to film it, only I found the camera and deleted it before she could post it anywhere."

"You _deleted_ it?" AJ sounds offended by the mere thought.

"Well, yeah. What do you think that would have done to my career?!"

"Nothing bad." Dean says and nods to Seth, who is turning beet red fast.

"I didn't know she would post those to Twitter!" Seth squeaks.

"No, and you who were so sweet to her too." Paige sounds distinctly unimpressed.

"But the pics were nice." AJ counters and gets paid with a thwack of fingers over the head from Paige.

"Who do you challenge, Orton?" Dean brings the conversation back on track.

"Well... you then. Same question. Or kiss Big Show on your next promotion without tipping him off first."

Dean smirks. "Okay. Wait a sec." He fishes a pad out of his sports bag, types on it for a few seconds and turns it around for the others to see. "This is not safe for work folks, so close your eyes if you can't stand it."

Everybody leans forward to see better. The screen shows a bright room with two male bodies moving in rhythmic synchronization: one man standing with his head halfway out of the frame and the other laying on his back, facing away from the camera.

"That was my best buddy at the time. I had just turned 18 and we got 50 dollars for the job. To share. It was lot of money for us back then."

AJ gasps and points: "That's you?"

The bottom guy, who is wanking his half mast cock and getting his hair tugged by the top guy banging briskly away, is suddenly recognizable for everyone as Dean. They can't see much of his face, but the body is unmistakable.

"I have done kinkier stuff since then, but that whole séance: surreal. We were young and cocky and thought we could do anything without consequence. But we did fall out of touch with each other after that. People weren't relaxed about experimenting with your own gender back then and I guess we both needed to reassure ourselves as normal guys afterwards. A pity, as I really missed him as a buddy."

"Wow, I have never seen this before." AJ is still the only one managing to speak over the sex noises coming from the pad. All the other's eyes are still glued to the screen.

"No, our real names were luckily never associated with it. I don't think the film crew ever asked us for them either."

**Author's Note:**

> A silly prompt ficlet stemming from this meme: "Pick a trope from this list and provide a fandom/pairing and I’ll tell you something about the story I’d write for that combination. (...)" <http://eve-n-furter.livejournal.com/91604.html>  
> The Little Zombie Who Could answered: _"I'm really curious about what you'd do for WWE and truth or dare. I have a particular weakness for Randy Orton, if that matters."_  
>  And I replied: _"I like your guy, but I have to admit I have another favorite"..._
> 
> I had also seen [this gif: very NSFW and just a lookalike, but...](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/eve_n_furter/22329420/437463/437463_900.gif)


End file.
